Russian Roulette
by Puly Yaxley
Summary: Secuela de NOT YOUR KIND OF PEOPLE. Emma Stark intenta superar lo sucedido en la Batalla de Nueva York y arreglar la relación con su hermano mayor Tony. Pero los fantasmas de su pasado regresan para atormentar su presente y destruir su futuro. Secretos, mentiras, conspiraciones, traiciones. #ZekeStane #Loki


**N/A: Holas! Bueno acá estamos al fin! Secuela de NOT YOUR KIND OF PEOPLE. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para escribirla así que espero que les guste! **

**Para aquellos que no saben, Ezekiel "Zeke" Stane es el hijo de Obadiah Stane. Y dado que no esta caracterizado por algún actor porque no aparece en las películas de Marvel, me tomé la libertad de elegir uno (y creo que fue mas difícil ésto que escribir la historia jajaja) En este caso, dado que Guy Pearce interpreta a Aldrich Killian (a quien veremos en la historia también Zeke será "interpretado" por Matthew Gray Gubler (interpreta a Spencer en Criminal Minds, googleenlo gente!) **

**Y para los que se olvidaron, Kevin es "interpretado" por Alexander Vlahos (Mordred adulto en la serie BBC Merlin)**

**Como dije antes, no se preocupen que Loki volverá!**

**Por último, los nombres de mis historias (y de la mayoría de los capítulos por si no se dieron cuenta) son canciones. No necesariamente encajan con lo que dice el capitulo, pero en general si. Not your kind of people (no tu clase de gente) es una canción de Garbage que, creo que encajaba muy bien para la primera parte de la historia. En este caso, Russian Roulette (Ruleta rusa), es una canción de Rihanna muy linda, y muy metafórica Creo que a medida que avanza la historia podrán ver la relación que tiene con la letra**

**Bueno, ya , basta con el momento cursi. Aproveche la ola de inspiración para actualizar lo mas que pueda antes de que cuelgue de nuevo. Espero que les guste! Recuerden seguir la historia, agregándome a mi o a la historia a favoritos. Y, como siempre, no olviden comentar! Por cada comentario, donaré una galletita al Cookie Monster :)**

**Que tengan una excelente semana**

**xx**

**RUSSIAN ROULETTE**

_Chapter 1: Cherokee Rose_

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura?

-¡Si! Por algo te lo digo- Kevin me miró sin entender la situación- ¡Kevin!

-¿Qué? Emma son flores nada mas, ¿Qué tiene que ese tipo te las haya mandado?

-ESE es el punto. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Le había contado a mi mejor amigo que había encontrado las flores de Zeke en mi casa y discutíamos sobre el tema mientras guardábamos un par de cosas mías en cajas para la mudanza.

- Se habrá enterado que estabas en el hospital y te las envió

-Es imposible. Nadie que no haya estado directamente involucrado en lo que sucedió en nueva York sabe lo que me pasó. Y, además, las flores ya estaban dentro de casa. Nadie las recibió. Ni Pepper, ni mi hermano, ni Happy. Y Jarvis asegura que nadie violó el perímetro de la casa

-¿Entonces esas flores aparecieron por si solas allí?

- Luego de lo sucedido últimamente no me sorprendería

-Ahora eres tú la paranoica

- No estoy siendo paranoica, solo que no entiendo porque –me interrumpió.

- Mira, tal vez ni siquiera fue el

- Fue él. Solo él pudo habérmelas enviado

- ¿Y, de nuevo, como estas tan segura?

- Simple. Por dos razones- deje la caja que tenia en mis manos y fue a buscar las flores que se encontraban en el mismo lugar y la tarjeta que venía con ellas- ¿Qué tipo de flores son éstas?- le pregunte al regresar a mi habitación

-¿Blancas?-me respondió dudando

-No… Son rosas Cherokee. Solo crecen en lugares determinados de China, Taiwán, Laos, y Vietnam. Y aquí solo crecen en Georgia ¿Recuerdas esa vez que viaje con Zeke a Georgia? Cuando Obadiah tenía una conferencia de prensa en –volvió a interrumpirme

-Si si, me acuerdo ¿Qué tiene?- respondió de mala gana

- Una tarde, Zeke y yo salimos a pasear por los bosques donde nos encontramos con estas flores. Él me contó la historia de las mismas y, me parecieron tan hermosas y simbólicas que se convirtieron en mis flores favoritas. Sólo él lo supo. No son fáciles de encontrar, si entiendes a lo que me refiero

-Si si, bueno, supongamos que el loco ese te las envió ¿Qué tiene?

-Desapareció de la faz de la tierra desde hace ya 4 años. Nadie sabía lo que me había sucedido… ¿Y el simplemente de la nada reaparece entrando "mágicamente" a mi casa para enviarme flores? ¿Después de todo lo que sucedió?- Kevin se quedó pensativo un instante.

-A ver, dame esa tarjeta – se la entregué

- No tiene mucho sentido que te la dé. Solo continúa confirmando mi teoría

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamó al leerla- ¿Y que se supone que es esto?

-Es latín, genio…_ Nigerrimus aurora semper est rectum coram_

- ¿O sea?

-Siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer

-¿Por qué te escribiría en latín?

-Solíamos mandarnos mensajes en código por diversión. Y como ambos sabíamos latín, bueno…

- Que maniáticos- no pude evitar sonreír un poco aunque luego de ver la cara que me puso Kevin, la sonrisa se esfumó

-Creí que no estabas del todo contenta con las flores

- No lo estoy- dije apilando un par de cajas mientras le daba la espalda

-¿No sabia que las sonrisas significaban miedo?

-Ay, no empieces de nuevo. ¿En serio crees que quiero a Ezekiel de vuelta en mi vida?

- Después de lo de Loki, no me sorprendería – murmuró por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente claro para que lo oiga. _¿QUE DEMONIOS? ¿COMO PUEDE PENSAR QUE QUIERO A EZEKIEL DE VUELTA? DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE NOS HIZO EL Y SU PADRE A MI HERMANO Y A MI. ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS TENIA QUE VER LOKI EN TODO ESTO? ¿ACASO ESTABA INSINUANDO ALGO?_ Me di vuelta bruscamente dejando caer las cajas que me rodeaban y lo mire fijo a los ojos.

- Vamos, Emma, no juegues conmigo. Lo amabas, y si, cosas feas pasaron, pero eso no significa que tu lo hayas olvidado. Las pocas veces que lo nombras tu cara y tu voz se transforman… Y Loki… ni me hagas empezar. Se muy poco de lo que paso pero me es suficiente para sacar mis propias conclusiones. Yo solo digo-lo interrumpí

-Vete- murmuré más para mi misma que para él

- Espera, no quiero que

-Dije que te fueras- mi tono de voz aumento un poco, pero permanecía tranquilo. Trate de controlarme pero juraría que Kevin logró ver la lágrima que se me escapó antes de que saliera de la habitación y, luego, de mi casa.

Arroje la caja que estaba más próxima a mí contra la pared haciendo que varias cosas se rompieran o cayeran al suelo. Patee la segunda caja contra el borde de mi cama haciendo que una caja pequeña que se encontraba debajo saliera por el otro lado.

Esa pequeña caja me era familiar: me acerque y, al abrirla, encontré solo una cosa: un pequeño anillo con algunas partes quemadas.

Bueno, creo que debería explicarles mejor esto ya que, como vieron, mi vida es un tanto complicada:

Ezekiel Stane y yo nos conocimos de pequeños. Pero nos hicimos amigos cuando éramos adolescentes y, con el tiempo, mas que eso. Empezamos a salir cuando yo tenía 15 años aproximadamente. Éramos inseparables, estábamos muy enamorados el uno del otro… o al menos eso creí. Todo era color de rosas en nuestra relación, incluso, como par de tontos enamorados, nos comprometimos (yo tenia 18). Pero luego paso lo de mi hermano: el secuestro, la creación del Iron Man y, como bien saben, Obadiah Stane (el padre de Zeke) estaba detrás de todo eso.

Zeke me lo negó por un tiempo pero al final me dijo la verdad: que él lo sabía, pero que yo estaba a salvo, que nada me pasaría. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? Si Obadiah planeaba quedarse con la compañía, no solo debía deshacerse de mi hermano, si no también de mi (me di cuenta que estaba equivocada en eso mas adelante). Y, de todas formas, no podía estar con alguien quien ayudo a planear el secuestro y asesinato de mi hermano (por mas que yo no me lleve bien con el). Por lo tanto, rompí nuestro compromiso y nuestra relación.

Fue el dolor más grande que experimente en toda mi vida, incluso peor que la herida que sufrí recientemente. La última noche que lo vi, decidí juntar todas las cosas que me recordaran a él y deshacerme de ellas: fotos, cartas, regalos, todo. Pero decidí mantener este anillo para recordarme a mi mismo que no todo lo que brilla es oro. Solía confiar ciegamente en las personas y siempre salía lastimada, aun me pasa.

Esta vez, tome el anillo para recordarme a mi misma que no debía confiar en las personas tan fácilmente. He sufrido muchos golpes en la vida pero me mantengo firme, fuerte, sigo adelante.

En cuanto a Kevin, me dolió mucho lo que dijo, sobretodo porque sabe cuanto sufrí con lo sucedido con Zeke. Si cree que yo seria feliz volviendo con él no me conoce en lo absoluto.

Reacomode las cajas en mi cuarto y me estaba por acostar a dormir hasta que un dolor punzante surgió dentro de mí: era la herida en mí estomago. El dolor era tan grande que me hizo perder el equilibrio tirándome al suelo. Estire el brazo a la valija que había traído del hospital y saque una camisa envuelta en forma de pelota: en su interior había varias jeringas las cuales contenían un líquido transparente. Tomé una y me la inyecté junto a la herida cicatrizada por fuera haciendo que, a los pocos segundos el dolor cesara. Me levanté lentamente y me dirigí a mi cama: me acosté, me tape y antes de que me diera cuenta, me había quedado dormida

**N/A: Si, Si, Rosa Cherokee, no pude resistirme, mi locura por The Walking Dead me esta matando. Y, para que sepan, en verdad, es mi flor favorita :)**


End file.
